When You Believe
by iLUVdraco
Summary: This is my first attempt at a song fic. It's about the sorta pain Voldemort caused during the time he was conquering the world. Read to find out the rest!


A/N This is my first attempt at a song fic, so try not to laugh TOO hard. I have to verify one thing...the music lyrics are surrounded by *these* so, now that that's been said, enjoy the story (or at least try)...  
  
Disclaimer- Owning nothing is actually fun!!   
  
  
When you Believe  
  
*Many nights we prayed, With no proof anyone could hear*  
  
It was finally night. School had ended, but Michele Poliden wasn't tired. She wasn't exactly sure that she wanted to live right now. Suddenly, she wanted to just roll over and let it al end. She had received a letter from home, saying Lord Voldemort had killed her father. Now she had no one. No mother, she had died two years earlier, and now father, he had been murdered. She was an only child, and all her grandparents were dead. Her mother had also been an only child and her father's sister was in the hospital. She had a severe heart attack and was nearly dead herself. In one moment, Michele's whole world had come tumbling down. She felt the tears falling down her face. She hadn't told anyone about the letter, and she was sure none of the teachers knew. So, she was alone. She had no family, and her friends were downstairs in the common room, enjoying Christmas vacation. She had been enjoying it herself, until now. Lily Evans, Head Girl and one of Michele's only 7th year friends, came into the dormitory. It was her job to check each of the dorms in her house before midnight (the ones that weren't in her house were checked by prefects in that house). She looked around and her green eyes landed on Michele. Lily noticed that tears were streaming down her face. "What's wrong," Lily asked kindly. Michele hesitated and handed the letter to Lily. Lily read it and looked at her, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Michele.   
"Me too," Michele answered in a choked voice, as fresh tears streamed down her face.   
  
*In our hearts a hopeful song, We barely understood*   
  
Alastor Moody stared upon the child. She was crying. Well, it made sense. Her family had been murdered in front of her eyes. "My dear, come with me," he said soothingly. "It'll be okay."   
The girl nodded and followed him. After a few minutes of rustling through rubbish she said, "Where will I go?"  
Moody thought of this. "I'm not sure, the Ministry will handle it. You will go somewhere, I promise you."  
They walked on. Once the reached the Ministry, he gave the girl over to the Department of Law. They would find her a proper guardian. Then he went to see Dumbledore. When Moody pushed open the door, he saw that Dumbledore was looking especially grave. "Dumbledore, what are we going to do?"   
Dumbledore looked up. "I'm not sure. We have to keep going, though." He paused and turned back to the paper. "Alastor, according to this, you have saved about 3 lives this week."   
Moody stared. "Is that it? Perhaps I should work overtime. If we are to win, I'm going to have to save more than that."  
"Work harder? Why, you are working tirelessly as it is! You don't need to work harder, the rest of us do." Dumbledore sighed and looked at the man. "We could all do a little more. Voldemort feeds off of our fear, and we aren't trying to conceal our fear. If only we weren't so frightened..."  
There was a long silence. The song of the Pheonix broke the silence. It was so beautiful. Suddenly, Moody felt stronger. The song went all the way to his heart and stayed. Even days after the visit, the song remained song in his old, tired heart. He wasn't sure what it met, but it gave him the strength to continue. Even now, Moody wasn't sure what the song meant, and how it had affected him, but still, he was thankful.  
  
*Now we are not afraid, Although we know there's much to fear*   
  
James ran after Sirius. He had been taken aside by Dumbledore earlier, and since then, James wasn't sure what was bugging him. "Sirius!" He cried down the corridors. Sirius kept running, and he didn't stop until he got to the Gryffindor Tower. He threw himself onto the   
  
*We were moving mountains long before we knew could*  
  
Alastor Moody, was staring upon the night sky. With evil on the rise, he had been busy constantly. He was always being called upon by the Ministry to search for possible Death Eaters. Or even to find the hideout of Voldemort. Or anything. It was extremely difficult, since in this time, people were very careful not to mention too much about themselves. They feared they were talking to a dark wizard. Or maybe it was a dark wizard fearing they were talking to an Auror. Both sides were careful not to share too much information to anyone, even friends. This only made a very difficult mission twice as hard. Moody had recently uncovered a plan to attack a Quidditch match, and now all matches were off. Moody didn't realize that he had saved thousands of lives. All he thought was "I did my job properly." Aurors all around England were working tirelessly to find Dark, and they didn't realize how many lives they had saved. They didn't realize that one less tragedy had been prevented.  
A huge obstacle was overcome. Many terrible deaths may had been prevented.   
  
*There can be miracles, When you believe, though hope is frail, It's hard to kill*  
  
The minister gave Aurors the power to kill. They were allowed to kill the Death Eaters or anyone who puts up a struggle when questioned. Certain Aurors used it, but others, like Moody and Frank Longbottom, were too noble to kill. The small amount that never used the Unforgivable Curses had decided it wasn't a good idea to sink to the level of a Death Eater. At this point, people were desperate. They did anything to reassure themselves that these dark days would end. It seemed as if there was no hope. Most people figured it would go on forever, that they would never see light. Many died before Voldemort met his downfall. They had died believing there was no hope. The millions still living had similar thoughts. But a handful believed there was hope. They figured that hope was almost gone, but they knew that when you stop believing, it really does become hopeless.   
Longbottom was on a mission this very night. He was on the trail of a Death Eater. He had nearly caught him, but he wasn't sure what to do when he did find him. He didn't think he could actually kill a human. In the end, he decided to only stupefy the person.   
Hours passed and he still hadn't found him. Then he heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned sharply and found himself staring straight at a masked figure. The figure stared at him and said, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? I believe it is our little Auror friend, Frank."  
Frank stood frozen and said, "Gregory Nott?"  
"Oh, you recognize me! I would feel happy, except for the fact that I am wearing a mask and you aren't supposed to recognize me."  
Longbottom stood frozen. How could his best friend be evil? He wasn't sure how to react. So he said, "You know I won't kill you."  
The man started laughing. "Yes, I knew that. Thank you for sparing me the pain. Perhaps I should return the favor." He paused, as if thinking. "I won't kill you, but I will modify your memory. You are lucky, Longbottom. Very lucky someone else wasn't sent out here. You must know that the only reason I'm not killing you is that we were best friends in school. Well, I guess I'll be leaving. Obliviate!!"  
In a flash, Frank forgot the recent events. He remembered he was after a Death Eater, but a glance at his watch told him to go home.   
Hope was nearly gone, but some wouldn't kill. Some spared others their lives.  
  
*Who knows what miracles, You can achieve, When you believe, Somehow you will, You will when you believe*  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" The Minister of Magic, Harold Rundole shouted at Albus Dumbledore. "We cannot possibly continue fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Do you know how many wizards were killed in the past week? We lost 5 Aurors, 87 workers from the ministry, and about 500 others. If we continue along this path, there won't be any wizards."  
Dumbledore paused. This made great sense, except that surrendering meant that the whole world would be evil. Voldemort would be able to kill anyone he wanted. The world would be covered with a dark shadow. Once they had surrendered, evil would rein forever. We must continue. You cannot give in just because you are losing. There is still hope."  
Harold stared at him in disbelief. "Don't you understand? You must be missing the point. It is as if we are asking for more murders by continuing down this path. I must put an end to this, now!! I will be writing the letter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names immediately. Now please go, I believe you are needed at Hogwarts." He finished and sat down at his desk.  
Dumbledore couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Minister of Magic thought it was best to hand the lives of millions over to evil. He seemed to think it was better to give in. "Well, if that's what you think is best. I beg you at least listen to me. You seem to think hope is gone," he paused. Receiving the nod from the Minister, he continued. "Hope is only gone when you believe it is. If you believe, then Voldemort will indeed fall. You must keep believing and fighting. If we don't, he will control the world."   
Rundole wasn't sure what to say. Dumbledore was right; he couldn't give in. "B…but, You-Know-Who has so much power. It will take a miracle for him to ever fall. I understand what you are saying, Albus, but you understand my reasoning. I am putting peoples' lives in danger. Right now, we shouldn't put their lives in the hands of a miracle that may not happen." His voice shook, and he looked lost. He clearly didn't want to make this decision, but he had to. He decided to wait to hear Dumbledore's ideas.  
Dumbledore answered almost immediately, but his voice was quieter. "Do you believe in miracles?" He received a nod from Rundole. "Well, you must believe that we will see a miracle. Your decision should be simpler. Good day." With that, he strode out of the man's office, leaving him to make the decision.   
  
*In this time of fear, When prayers so often proved in vain*  
  
Michele stared at her hands. She was once again alone in her dormitory, but this time, there was no Lily to help her. It was two years into the future, and the world was still bleak. Voldemort was still spreading fear throughout the world. He hadn't fallen, and if anything, he was gaining power. The world was still terrible. Michele had watched people burst into tears that very day, receiving the dreaded letter she had received years earlier. Her life was still has terrible. It was as if she was living in the past; it seemed like today was the same day she had received the notification. Now, it was worse. Now, she prayed for Voldemort's downfall; now she had something stabbing at her once she realized all her prayers were wasted. She prayed every chance she could- between classes, in the morning, before she went to bed. She wasn't the only one who did. Students hoped with all their heart that Voldemort would fall. But it never happened. He would never, ever fall. Michele was sure of that. In all sense, she knew that she shouldn't hope anymore; she knew it was slowly tearing he soul apart. But she just couldn't stop hoping. She thought about that. Why couldn't she stop? So, she vowed to herself never to hope for Voldemort's downfall. It brought too much pain to realize he still was around, growing steadily stronger.   
But that night, Michele fell asleep praying that she would wake up to find Voldemort was gone.   
  
  
*Hope seemed like the summer birds, too swiftly flown away*  
  
School was out, and Michele had summer to look forward to. Or rather, not look forward to. She would be staying with her aunt, Lucinda. Lucinda hated everything from her hair color, to the pitch of her voice. It brought her great pleasure to insult Michele, and torture her in any humane way possible. It was looking grim for her. But, when Michele got to King's Cross Station, she was amazed to see that Lucinda's face shown with tears. Could it be that this emotionless being was showing her feelings in public? Perhaps. Michele seriously doubted that, but it was the only thing that settled her mind. She carried her things soundlessly to the car and sat in the backseat. Michele decided that it was best to let Lucinda start. Miles passed, and not a word was exchanged. Then, halfway back home, Lucinda spoke. "As you know, You-Know-Who is on the rise. He is killing anyone who stands as any threat. Well, my father, your grandfather, is a well-known Auror. Well, anyway, You-Know-Who heard about him and decided it was best to…er…get rid of him. So, You-Know-Who showed up at his house, and…and…." She stopped. But she didn't need to go on, Michele understood. Lucinda continued. "How can I survive now? He was always there for me. Whenever I was in need, he was there to comfort me. Now, I have no one."  
The rest of the ride was awkward. The silence was deadly, but neither knew what to say. Michele stared out the window, taking in the scenery, though not really seeing it. She was lost in her own thoughts, which were extremely scattered. It was all too confusing. This was the second time that she had suffered from the hand of Voldemort, and each time it may have been prevented. If Voldemort had never killed her father, she wouldn't have had to be here right now, and if Voldemort had never risen to power, her grandfather would have never had to become an Auror and then the death could have been prevented. She shook herself back to reality, and then realized that there were no professors to yell at her. She stared at the never-ending field, and saw the last of the summer birds fly off into the sunset. She sighed. If only hope hadn't flown away so quickly, she thought, before closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her.   
  
*Yet now I'm standing here, My heart so full I can't explain, seeking things and speaking words, I never thought I'd say*  
  
Robert Smith stood in front of Voldemort. He was terrified, and he couldn't remember how he got here. He thought hard, and then remembered. He was here to protect everyone, or die trying. Voldemort had his wand out in front of him, cackling insanely. "I won't kill you immediately," he said in between laughs. "In fact, I'll even let you say your last words. Then…then I will kill you."  
Robert wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kill Voldemort, or make him pay in torture. Both ideas were oddly tempting. Yet…Robert wanted to kill Voldemort…wanted to watch him suffer. He looked into Voldemort's red eyes, and willed himself to speak him anger. "You want to know my final words. Well, I hate you. In fact, I would give anything to kill you, but watch you suffer before doing so. It would make me so happy. But I cannot. And I will die right now, thinking the most horrid of thoughts. So please, kill me, and if they ever catch you and accuse you of murder, you can say that one man asked you to kill him." It was all over. Robert knew it. All he could do was watch and wait…However, Robert actually wanted to die, so he could escape the suffering of the world…  
Voldemort paused. A strange look crossed his face. No one had ever asked to be killed. In fact, most of them begged to be spared. Voldemort stared at the man, almost turning to walk away. Then, he remembered that this man was an Auror, and that he was out to kill him. He raised his wand and whispered the two deadly words into the night: Avada Kedavra. A blinding green light flashed, and the man fell to the ground, dead.   
  
*There can be miracles, when you believe, Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles, You can achieve, when you believe, somehow you will, you will when you believe. *   
  
Michele stood in the moonlight's path. It was late, much too late for her to be up. But the moonlight was so beautiful. It had driven her from her sleep and brought her to the place of its origin. Now as she stood here, she wasn't sure what was so beautiful about the simple light of the moon. She had nothing to live for anymore. She wished nothing more than to die. She wished Voldemort would show up and kill her; she wanted him to stop the suffering somehow. But she knew it would never happen. She would sit here, and waste away in her own despair. It was all too depressing sometimes. Michele suddenly became aware of her wand. She drew it from beneath her cloak and stared at it, not willing to believe the power of the wand. Could she…would she want to…the wand could take her away from the pain, the torture. It could take her away from the pain life forced her through. All she had to do was whisper the words…  
She shook herself. What was she thinking? Killing herself…that's just ridiculous. Overhead, she heard a fluttering noise. Michele looked up and saw an owl. It flew down to her, and she saw that it was addressed to her. Surprised, and rather curious, she took the letter from the owl and opened it. It was a letter from Lily Evans. Surprised, Michele continued reading. It was…a birth announcement. Harry James Potter had been born last night. Michele finished the letter, and smiled into the moonlight. She dropped the letter in the center of the beam, and walked back inside, satisfied with the day.  
  
* They don't always happen when you ask And it's easy to give in to your fear But when you're blinded by your pain Can't see you way safe through the rain Thought of a still resilient voice Says love is very near*  
  
Darkness. That's what Alastor Moody saw now. He was on the lookout for any sign of foul play, but all he saw was the darkness. The world was doomed, he realized sadly. There was nearly no hope now. The defeated feeling was spreading through him. He sighed sadly to himself. It was all over…  
Michele stared into the night sky. How beautiful and simple the stars were. If only life was as simple. Today was easily the most depressing day of her life. The Daily Prophet said that the Minister was now considering surrendering to Voldemort. So now…now Michele could only fantasize the life she would never have, the dreams that shattered, the fantasies that would remain fantasies forever. Those were the thoughts that filled 19-year-old Michele Polidon's mind in this time…  
  
"Um…" Narcissa Gulinda stared at Professor Sulinton. "The answer is…"   
Professor Sulinton wasn't very happy with this. "Aren't you paying attention at all? You know, this could be on your exam! If you fail Potions, it's your own fault." He finished and turned back to the rest of the class. He went on with his lecture on Protecting Potions, but Narcissa spaced out. It wasn't worth listening to his dull speeches. In fact, Narcissa would rather be anywhere but here. None of this would ever be of any use. The Minister was going to surrender. They would all become Voldemort's slaves. She shuddered at the thought, receiving strange looks from Lucius Malfoy. She sighed to herself and turned her eyes back to Sulinton. However, her attention remained focused on her own thoughts. She had waited her whole life to come here, and now…Narcissa swallowed. If only, she thought. If only the world was simpler. If only miracles still were real. But she figured that all the miracles had been used up, and there weren't any to spare on the innocent people who had to live now. If only a miracle happened, and saved the world from the evil future that awaited them…  
  
*There can be miracles, When you believe, though hope is frail, It's hard to kill Who knows what miracles, You can achieve, When you believe, Somehow you will, You will when you believe*  
  
Michele woke up the next morning. It was the day after Halloween. She would have normally started pigging out on her candy, but under the circumstances, she had no candy. It wasn't a happy day. She got up and went outside to get some fresh air. She walked right passed the kitchen table, so she didn't see the headline that day. If she had, the rest of the story would be easier to understand.  
She walked to the swing out in her yard. When she was little, she had swung on the very swing. It still held the same meaning in her mind. She had always loved the peacefulness of things lately, but she was surprised to find that her neighbors were holding...a...a party. She looked at her watch. It was only 10 in the morning! She decided that perhaps they were going insane, and went downtown for breakfast.   
Every wizard that Michele saw that day appeared to have forgotten where they were, because they were all dressed normally! Michele was confused, and decided to find out what was going on.  
She walked up to the first wizard she saw. "Umm, sir, what is going on?"   
The main looked aw struck. "Why my dear, You-Know-Who has been defeated. Even a common Muggle like yourself should be happy!"   
"Me? A Muggle? I think not!" she cried from embarrassment.   
"You? A witch? Why, you should know what has happened. Read the paper! Until then, you should join the parties!" He ran off to join a group of wizards.   
Michele was left standing in the street, completely awestruck. The words hadn't yet sunken in, so she was remained standing in the street. Then, the words meaning hit her, and she felt something feathery light going on in her body. She ran back up to the man. "Did you say You-Know-Who has been...defeated?" He nodded in return. "How? When? Where? More ever, by who?"   
The man smiled at her. She was acting just as she should. "I don't know the whole story, but I do know the just of it. You-Know-Who arrived at James and Lily Potter's house last evening. He was all set to kill them. You see, he managed to kill both Lily and James." At this point, the man blew his nose into a hanky, attracting odd looks from Muggles. Then he continued, "He was also set to kill their son Harry. But...but the deadly curse had no effect on the boy. He survived You-Know-Who's attack AND made You-Know-Who lose his powers."  
Michele stared at the man. "Are you sure?" she asked in a whisper.   
"Positive," the man answered. "Harry Potter will be a hero forever.  
And Michele finally realized the truth. She jumped up and shouted, "At last!! The miracle we've been praying for!" She ran all the way home, to find Lucinda in tears. "He's gone sweetie," she said softly. Tears streamed down her face, but she was still smiling. "All the evil has passed, and now...now only good can come."  
  
  
Michele looked outside. The sky was black, and it looked like it would be raining soon. She sighed. Her husband would be home from work soon, and they would be leaving to go to Hogwarts. She beamed at the thought. Her son was in the Triwizard Tournament this year, and they were going to watch him compete in the final task.  
  
(After the third task)  
Michele wasn't sure what was going on. She had seen a boy show up in front of the maze, and her husband had ran to find out what had happened, but other than that she was confused. She ran after Amos, and he was in a state of intense shock. Michele saw he was trembling. Michele looked at Professor Dumbledore. "Wh...what happened to Cedric?" She asked in nearly a whisper.   
Professor Dumbledore bowed his head. "Mrs. Diggory, your son has," his voice faltered. "Your son has passed on."  
The words hit her, but she didn't feel them. "He...he can't be. You're joking!" she cried, nearly hysterical.   
"I wish I was," he said sadly. "I am truly sorry, but right now I have to find out how all this happened. Excuse me for a few moments," he said and left them to deal with their sorrow all alone.  
  
Nearly 2 hours later they found themselves in Dumbledore's office. He had explained what had happened to Cedric. The pain was killing her. It was worse than the pain she had felt many years ago. "Your son was murdered...by Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore went on to explain all that he could, while Michele sat in awe, unsure of what to think. All she knew was that the nightmare was starting all over again, except this time, she only had her husband for comfort.   
  
Narcissa sat in the sitting room of her mansion. Her husband, Lucius, had gone to attend business. If you could call it business. It was more like evil. He was a Death Eater for Voldemort. Tonight, they had been called away when the Dark Mark had burned black on his arm. Narcissa knew what that meant. It meant that Voldemort was back. He had somehow regained his body, and soon he would regain his power. She sighed to herself. She had just gotten used to the idea of being free from Voldemort; she had hoped that she could direct her husband and son in the right direction. Now, she would sit in the corner and let life take its course. Whil she was busy pondering this, Lucius Aparrated in the room. "Why hello my dear. Would you like to hear about my night?" he asked in mock sweetness.  
She knew what to say. "Yes," she answered, while really dreading what he was going to say.   
He smiled wickedly. "Well, Voldemort has once again risen. And soon the whole world will live under his rein." He went on to tell about the night. She listened, but could care less. She knew she was safe, but that didn't make the matter any better. When he finished, she excused herself from the room and went into the kitchen. The house elves were working tirelessly. She sighed. Eventually, the whole world may be slaves to Voldemort. Hope seemed lost all over again. Now, the world would need another miracle. A miracle that may never come...   
  
  
  
A/N-Please review!   
  
  



End file.
